Bitter Sweet Worthington
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Jillian Worthington is a freshman at Monsters University and is the younger sister of Johnny Worthington though she doesn't have his ego and is some what nicer to Monsters who Johnny looks down on. what will it be like for Good Old MU to have two Worthingtons instead of one? and will Jillian join a Sorority? you will just have to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**(I was going to wait to do this after I finish my Story that is Welcome To The MDA but I couldn't wait so I went a head and started to write this chapter...)**

**all so the Monster in the Cover of this story is Jillian just so you know what she looks like.**

**yeah I drew it myself and I guess it might not be perfect but I Think it looks pretty okay...**

**anyway enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

Jillian some times felt she wasn't a real Worthington and she never really had that whole big brother and little sister bond with her older brother Johnny who went off to Monsters University...

she felt different like some times she didn't belong and all so it didn't help her she was all ways teased and pick on because she wasn't as scary looking as her older brother and once when she was being pick on and Johnny was there and didn't do anything to help her so she decided from then on she can't count on Johnny for anything...

she was 17 years old now and was hoping to get into Fear Tech cause she didn't want to go to the same college as her older brother.

but luck would have it she didn't get in to Fear Tech which means it was unlucky for her and which means she was made by her Grandfather John Worthington Sr. to go to Monsters University...

and right now she was on the bus that is heading right to Monsters University and she was more than excited to go...  
in fact she was more like less excited to go to MU cause her older brother will be there...

as the bus stop she look outside the window and saw she was here and so she got up off her seat and got her things and started to get off the bus and walk into Monsters University...

as she past by some monsters she ignores them as they look at her and some whispers were said among them and she couldn't help but feel annoyed by them and she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going to be make any friends here if they rumors about her if she wasn't careful and as she was walking she headed to the registration hall to sign in.

as she was was signing her name down lets just as Kay at the registration table well...Kay look shocked when her name was read...

she really didn't hope monsters here didn't think she was like her brother just because her last name is Worthington...

after that she headed to get her I.D. Card...

after Trey took her picture for her I.D. Card she started to go on the orientation tour with Fay and some other new students.

there was even a few who ask her what her name was and what she was going to do in Monsters University.

she told them her name was Jillian Worthington and she was a major in Scream Can Design...

they were shock that she was a Worthington and all so she was a major in scream can designs and some ask why she isn't a scaring major like Johnny Worthington.

when she was ask that she couldn't help but growl and she kinda scared the monsters who were on the tour with Fay.

she notice this and tries to calm herself down before speaking.

"the reason I don't want to be a scaring major even if I am only a little good at it is because my older brother is a scaring major...and it shouldn't matter if I should be a scaring major or not after all it's clear we can't have two scaring majors in the family so why bother even trying...and plus me and my brother don't exactly see eye to eye..."she said as she crosses her arms and looks away.

"by that you mean you don't get along?"one of the monsters that was boy ask her and she looks at him with a serious look on her face.  
"you got that right...the way he looks down on monsters who thinks are 'weaker' than him or don't seem scary is so rude I can't stand him when he is like that okay well I can't stand him all the time but still he just gets on my nerves even with the names he calls me..."Jillian said as she even look angry even when thinking about her older brother Johnny.

"man I can't blame her for not wanting to be a scaring major like her older brother..."one of them said and then it was back to the tour that was being given to them...

after the tour she headed to the Dorm and when she got there she head up to the front desk and was told the room she would be living in during her stay and learning at Monsters University...

as she was heading to her room she couldn't help but feel happy she isn't getting a roommate cause she really didn't think she needed one right now or ever if you ask her.

as she opens the door to her room she went inside and started to unpack her things and even took out a picture of herself, her dad and her brother...

Johnny was making faces as kids tend to do while she herself was being held by their father who was giving her a gentle look that told her that everything was going to be okay and nothing was going to hurt her...

she was around 5 years old when that picture was taken and Johnny was a couple years older in that picture too but was still young himself.

"even though this school wasn't my first choice and I wanted to be a different school all together and not in the same one as Johnny...but I will try to ignore him and just try my best at this place for Dad and Grandpa."she said as she goes over to her bed and sits down and takes out a book to read that was about scream can design...

"this is going to be a long semester..."she said under her breath before going back to reading her book.

to be continued... 

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I will try to do better in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney**

* * *

Jillian couldn't believe her luck she was late to her first day to class she could get in so much trouble with the teacher for it but right now she couldn't worry too much about it and she had to keep running across the college campus from the dorm to her class that was scream can design and as she was running she saw the building that has the school that teaches sceam can design and all so she was thinking of becoming a major in door technology and try making a door that could be kinda fun...

though as she was running and thinking about all so taking another class that makes and designs doors to the human world she remembers something from her past at her days in Frighton Elementary...

she was all ways pick on because she look like a purple human girl and didn't look much like a monster and plus back than her horns hadn't come in yet...her dad said that she was a late bloomer...

well anyway back then she didn't have the bangs of her hair cover only half of her face and only showing one of her two eyes and back then she would just stick very close to her teacher Mrs Graves who could understand her and told her to give them a chance to get to know her better and all so try to be their friend.

she couldn't help but growl a little at the memory that came next after Mrs Graves gave her that advice she gave her about trying to become friends with them...

they called her a freak and started to push her around all at the same time which was more like them passing her around to the next kid to them push her to the next...they were all in a circle while they were pushing her back and forward until two of the kids would step away and opening the circle as soon as the kid who pushes her next makes sure she leaves the circle and falls flat on her face and when she did fall some times out of the circle she ended up in the mud and they would all point and laugh at her.

there was one who didn't treat her like she was a freak and that was that nice boy who was all so treated different like she was...

when she first came to Frighton Elementary and was told to pick a seat as told by Mrs Graves...

no one wanted to sit by her and they would all ways say the same thing to her when she would look at them as she walks by each one of them.

'seats taken', 'no way' and all so 'not gonna happen' and the list went on from there...but when she got to the back of the class she saw a green boy with a one eye and seem to be the same age as her and as she walks over to him she ask him if she could sit by him and she would understand if he tells her no but instead he just smiles at her and told her that she is more than Welcome to sit by him any time.

she didn't get his name due to the fact after what happen next outside after the kids push her around in that circle they formed before

one of the kids who's name was Percy Boleslaw who was a year older than she was took his fist out and started to hit her and kept beating her up until one of the kids who didn't like where this fight was going even if it was only one person who was fighting a girl who wasn't even fighting back, ran off and got Mrs Grave and the other teachers and well when they saw Percy beating up a girl he got in so much trouble for it and Mrs Grave ran over to Jillian who was laying down on the ground and hugging her legs to her chest and Mrs Graves gently pick her up into her arms and told one of the other teachers to call Jillian's parents and tell them what happen  
and well when her dad came into the school and look pretty mad after he heard the news over the phone and when he walk down the hall way, Jillian's classmates couldn't help but be impress by him and well one of the boys pointed at him and said that he was Worthington the scarer and some other kids started to talk and wonder what he could be doing here at their school and then when Mrs Grave opens a door from another room and saw Mr Worthington and when he watch her step aside he couldn't believe what he saw...Jillian was covered in bruises all over her arms and all so on her face too...

and all she said when she look up at him was this 'sorry daddy...' but after she did say that he ran over and pick her up and look over to Mrs Graves and told her he was going to try another school for his little princess and then he look back at Jillian and told her to get her things and she told him okay and he put her down and let her go to the class room that she was in before she went outside and after she got her things and left the room some of the kids who had bullied her not too long ago giving her smiles and telling her sorry about picking on her and if they had known she was a Worthington they wouldn't have pick on her like they did and that couldn't help but make her angry as she glares at them and told them that her being a Worthington shouldn't matter and just because they found out who her dad was doesn't mean they have to be nice to her and act like they like her when really in truth they don't and she all so told them not to bother before she went over to her dad and took his hand and started to walk out of the school...

after she was thinking of some parts of her past and she was about almost to the door which she was still a few feet from when two monsters got in her way and they were glaring at each other and both of them were trying to go through the door into the school first before the other and she couldn't help but sigh at this immature acts of the two male monsters...

and the way they were acting so childishly wasn't helping her at all or getting her to her first day in class...

in fact it was more likely these two will be the cause of her being even more late and plus it didn't help that some other monsters were either standing next to her or right behind her seem to feel the same way as she did.

"Man Not Again! Come on!"

"Move it Wazowski! You too Sullivan!"

"Yeah! We Don't Have All Day You Two! Some of us WANT to Learn scream can design!"

"Yeah! this isn't the Scare School! so move it or loose it you two! you might want to be late for class but not all of us!"

"Yeah!"

Jillian couldn't help but see that this was going to get ugly from how everyone was glaring at the two who didn't seem to want to listen to them and kept fighting near the door and so she took it upon herself to deal with the two so she walks over to the two and tap both of them on the shoulders and they look over to her and seem to be surprise to see her and of course she could tell by their faces they had no clue that she was there behind them watching the two of them arguing like little kids.

"Hey The Name is Jillian I was wondering if you be so kind as to move aside so they can get through and wont be late for class and same goes for me since I'm taking a class here too so if you please do be so kind as step aside and allow us to go inside so we may learn how to make scream cans for it is after all a very interesting job to look forward to learn the fantastic learning of the art of scream can design so gentlemen please do move before I bring the teacher into this if you do not listen to me asking you nicely to let all of us go inside since it seems you two might take a while to decide for which ever one of you will go in first before the other."Jillian said as she watches the two look at her in shock as she spoke before stepping aside for her and she smiles at them and walks past the two and went inside but she did say "thank you."before she headed to the room that she was going to have her class in and she could hear the other students coming in as well and as she walks into the room and went over to her seat she looks over and sees more students come into the room and all so she saw the two who had been holding up the whole students from getting to class on time and both she and the other students were all most late to class thanks to the two...

she didn't know what was up with those two but hopefully they will work it all out and stop acting like such little kids.

to be continued...

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter isn't perfect and is a little short but I think I will try to make the next chapter a little longer.**

**but I hope you like this chapter anyway**


End file.
